


Daftest Wizard Ever

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daftest Wizard Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for talesofsnape's prompt "HG/RL first kiss" at HPCon_Envy on Livejournal.

As first kisses went, it could have been worse. There’d been the awkward pause at the door whilst she fiddled with her wand to uncharm the lock, Remus waiting politely.

Was he actually the daftest wizard ever?

Deciding he’d missed his chance to follow convention, Hermione turned, tucked her wand away, and pulled him to her.

Smooth lips, a hint of stubble. Slight taste of chocolate. Very nice indeed.

After they parted, she said, “Maybe next time I’ll have you in for tea.”

“Tea?” he asked, dazed.

Daftest wizard ever, then, but with kisses like that, she’d let it slide.


End file.
